A Cooper's Return
by ArcticBubblesIsIce
Summary: Carmelita finds out that Sly has returned from Egypt


***Disclaimer***

**I don't own any of the characters in this story, they are all copyrighted by SuckerPunch Studios.**

***Warning* **

**If this story is bad, it is because it's my very first one. **

**This story i inspired by "You Play Too Much Sly Cooper" by user Nastra1991, among other Sly and Carmelita Stories. "You play Too Much Sly Cooper" is a really great story, but is rated M so be warned.**

It was a pretty silent night. The streets of Paris were only illuminated by the few streetlights, and the occasional pub or bar. If you looked up at the night sky, you would see the full moon poking out from behind some clouds, and under the light of the moon sat a raccoon.

A strong gust of wind ruffled the raccoon's fur, and he closed his eyes to breathe in the air. It was silent. He sat relaxed on the rooftop and spied out over the city with his Binocucom, why?, to relax and clear his mind. Sneaking through museums, tripping a laser and having to escape the police with the stolen item over and over again, would wear down any man, both physically and mentally, even if he thoroughly enjoyed the last part. Then _she_ came into his mind. He closed his eyes again and thought about the beautiful vixen that had chased him around the world, always trying to arrest him, but never succeeding. On one hand he was tired of always outrunning her, on the other he admired and respected her dedication, even if she would never succeed. There he sat, fantasizing about her, when suddenly a call from his earpiece broke him away. He reached his hand up to his ear and accepted the call. "Where are you Sly?!" Came a squeaky voice. Sly smiled and answered playfully: "I don't know, why don't you come find me Bentley?", "Ugh, i don't have time for that Sly." Replied Bentley, with an audible irritation in his voice. "Oh come on Bentley, it's a joke, live a little." Said Sly and grinned at his friend. Bentley the turtle, together with Murray the hippo, were Sly's best friends, and after saving Sly from Ancient Egypt, Bentley had become very protective of him and Murray, to the point, where they joked with him, calling him "Mom" among things. "Listen Sly, i'm tired and i don't want to deal with your jokes right now okay?" Bentley sighed. "Bentley i'm at Rue Barbet de Jouy, and i just needed to clear my mind, that's why i'm not at the Safehouse." Said Sly and looked at a couple walking down the street. He turned his gaze away, and jokingly said: "I'll be home tomorrow Mom." "Ok, be safe." Replied the turtle tiredly and ended the call.

On the other side of the river "Seine", at the Police Station, a fox was sitting at her desk and looking through a accident report. "Eleven witnesses, three injured and fourteen thousand, six hundred and seventy one euros worth of property damage, but luckily no deceased.", the fox sighed and flipped to the next page. "Cause of accident: Faulty brakes on a KIA Optima, slippery roads and, according to the driver, the flashing light of an oncoming bicycle." She sighed again, this time heavier, and threw the report across her office. She grabbed her head and looked down at the table. "I'm so fucking tired of this, all of it." she said to herself. "I am always assigned the boring and most low level cases, sure i've busted a ton of criminals, but it was pretty easy for the most part, not to mention the fact that i'm constantly harassed by the others at Interpol." She yawned and looked up again, turning her gaze towards the moon. "What the hell.., is that Sly?" she questioned whilst looking at the moon far away in the distance. In front of it stood a slender figure with a long tail, crouched on top a chimney. She rubbed her eyes and the figure was gone. "_I must be hallucinating from a lack of sleep. 'Cause it can't be him, he is stuck somewhere in time._" she thought and stood up from her chair. Grabbing her shock pistol, baton, and handcuffs, she opened her door and walked out into the Main hall of the Police Station. But not even seven seconds go by before she gets pushed against the door by a male coworker and harrassed. The following conversation ensues: "What the hell Joe?!" The fox screamed trying to push the horse away. "Relax Carmelita, i'm not gonna harm you." Said the horse, laughing at the fox who became very angry. "i'm just here to appreciate your two big personalities, if you know what i mean." he said with the widest of grins on his face. He closed his eyes and tried to kiss the fox, when suddenly the fox forcefully thrust her knee in the horses crotch, switching stance, and furiously sending a clenched fist into the side of Joe's head. This resulted in the horse getting knocked to the ground with a hard "_Thump_". "Yes i do know what that means, _pervertido_, and i will be sure to let Chief Barkley in on what happened, so he can get your ass suspended, _pedazo de mierda._" Carmelita said, furiously kicking him an extra time whilst he was on the ground. Just for good measure.

Sly stood on top of the Police Station, looking downwards at the entrance. He was waiting for a special someone to walk out of there, and had been waiting there for a long time. "_Where is she?_" the raccoon wondered. "_If she doesn't come out the door in the next three minutes, i'll go in the vents and look for her._" So he waited, and waited, and waited some more. "_Okay that has to be three minutes, possibly even longer. I don't care, i'm goin' in." _he thought, as he unscrewed the ventilation system cover with a Swiss Army Knife from his red leg pouch. Sly put the knife back and reached for his cane.

As the raccoon crawled through the vents, Carmelita was getting a verbal beatdown from the head of the office, Chief Barkley. "Explain to me again, why did you break his jaw?!" The old shepherd looked at her with doubt, worry, but most of all, anger. "He was sexually harassing me, and you know it's true!" Carmelita replied in the same tone. "Yes i know, and you have complained about it before, but you don't have to break his jaw for that!" The shepherd said lowering his voice a tiny bit. "I was just defendi..", "I know, but you're too stressed and have been acting violently and more aggressive lately. You're just not yourself. You need some time off." The shepherd said, looking at the fox with worry in his old eyes. Carmelita was surprised by the sudden change in demeanor, but understood what he was trying to say. "I understand Sir." She said standing up from her chair. "How long should i take?", "As long as you need." The old shepherd said, patting her on the shoulder. "Now go, get some rest." She nodded and headed out the door.

Carmelita reached the parking lot, and crawled into her pink Mustang 1968 (Think the one in the "Paris Escape" cutscene from Sly 4). She was exhausted from today's work and just wanted to take a shower and collapse on her bed. She turned the key, and the motor started with a roar. Backing out of the parking lot she couldn't help but wonder who the figure on the roof was. Was it a criminal or a spy for one of neighborhood gangs, or was it just a stress related hallucination? She couldn't decide, so while her mind was elsewhere, she didn't see or hear the figure landing on her car and quietly sneaking into the luggage compartment in the back of the car. When she came home, she opened her door and threw the jacket on the couch carelessly, not bothering to hang it on a coat hanger. After putting her police gear in the closet, she went into the bathroom. She stripped down and entered the shower, opening the faucet to let the warm water run down her orange and brown fur. "_That's the stuff_." she thought while pouring shampoo in her navy blue hair.

While this was happening Sly had crawled out of the luggage compartment and was now sitting on the outside of her apartment building, looking through the window into the living room. Having seen how Carmelita looked, he decided not to let her see him. He again opened the window with his Swiss Army Knife, and vaulted in the window landing on the other side without making a sound. He walked into the kitchen to see a table filled with newspaper clippings, an empty coffee mug, and a half-eaten croissant. "C-c-cooper?!" Sly jumped and turned around to see Carmelita standing there with a towel around her body, her eyes wide open and hand holding a shock pistol. Sly's heart skipped a beat, and his brain began to panic. "_She's gonna freak out and try to arrest me for "Breaking and Entering"." _He thought, his mind racing to find an excuse or a possible escape route. "Eh-ehm, Hello Carmelita." he said, trying to regain his composure. He gave her a half hearted smile and asked. "So, how was yo-your day, love?"


End file.
